Bluetooth is a short-range wireless technology standard that may wirelessly connect various types of devices and allows them to exchange data over short distances. To enable wireless communication between two devices using Bluetooth communication, a user has to perform the process of discovering Bluetooth devices to communicate with and making a connection request. As used herein, the term “device” refers to an appliance or equipment.
In this case, the user may discover a Bluetooth device according to a Bluetooth communication method intended to be used with the Bluetooth device using the Bluetooth device, and then perform a connection with the Bluetooth device.
The Bluetooth communication method may be divided into as a BR/EDR method and an LE method. The BR/EDR method may be called a Bluetooth Classic method. The Bluetooth Classic method includes a Bluetooth technology led from Bluetooth 1.0 and a Bluetooth technology using an enhanced data rate (EDR) supported by Bluetooth 2.0 or a subsequent version.
Bluetooth low energy (Bluetooth LE) technology can stably provide information of hundreds of kilobytes by consuming less power. Such a BLE technology allows devices to exchange information with each other using an attribute protocol. The BLE method may reduce energy consumption by reducing the overhead of a header and simplifying the operation.
Some of the Bluetooth devices do not have a display or a user interface. The complexity of a connection, management, control, and a disconnection between various Bluetooth devices and Bluetooth devices using similar technologies is increasing.
Bluetooth supports a high speed at a relatively low cost with relatively low power consumption. However, Bluetooth is appropriately used within a limited space because it has a maximum transmission distance of 100 m.
However, in the Bluetooth LE technology, the amount of data, which may be transmitted, has decreased compared to the existing Bluetooth BR/EDR, and thus when a large amount of data is transmitted, it takes long time and Bluetooth module needs to be continually activated, thereby increasing power consumption.